


Real or Not?

by mysticalflute



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Under threat of being in the middle of a bouquet toss, Emma scrambles to find a date to Lily's wedding.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Real or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Fake Dating

“Seriously Em, when are you going to find a date to the wedding?” Lily asked, rolling her eyes. “You know it’s next week!”

Emma waved her hand as the club lights flashed around them. “Oh come on Lily, what’s the big deal if I don’t have one?”

“Because if you don’t, I’m dragging your ass out on the dance floor and you can catch the bouquet in front of  _ everyone _ ,” Lily replied with a smirk. “Including  _ your mother _ .”

Now that was a threat if she ever heard one.

“Well… the joke’s on you because I already have one, so no need to drag me to a bouquet toss!” she said, throwing her hand up in the air.

Lily squinted. “Yeah, sure you do. I’m your best friend, Emma. I think you’d tell me if you were dating someone.”

“Look, he’s shy. Wants to take it slow. And frankly, I’m with him on that. You know how badly my last relationship went,” she said with a casual shrug and grateful for the awful lighting in the club.

Lily squinted again. “Alright, fine. Then we’ll see you  _ and _ your date at the wedding?”

Emma nodded. “Yep! Of course! I wouldn’t miss being the maid of honor for the world.”

Now she needed to find one.

Using the bathroom as an excuse to slip away from her friends, Emma quickly began to scan the club.

“Hey. Wanna dance?”

“I’d love to.”

His name was Neal, he was getting over a bad breakup himself, and he was surprisingly okay with being a fake-date to the wedding of someone he’d never met, with a girl he’d only met for five minutes at a club.

She kept an eye on him during the cocktail hour and reception, but to her surprise, he seemed to be schmoozing everyone from Storybrooke, most of all her parents.

“He’s lovely!” her mother gushed.

“He’s… charming,” her father begrudgingly acknowledged.

“Fine. You were right. He seems great, Emma,” Lily admitted.

She felt smug as she followed him into the elevator at the hotel that night.

“Hey. Thanks again for saving my ass tonight,” she said, looking at him. “You’re a really great guy, Neal Cassidy. I hope you find someone that makes you happy.”

Neal blinked. “Uh, you’re welcome. What are you going to tell your family then?”

“Hm?”

“About us breaking up? Since this was a fake date and all.”

Shit. She hadn’t gotten that far.

“I - uh - I don’t know.”

A grin spread on Neal’s face. “How about I take you on a real date and we can go from there?”

“Deal.”


End file.
